Class of 2K15
by Deaddeputy
Summary: It was senior year; their last year of high school. Who knew that it would hold claim to so much trouble. Silvaze, Sonamy, Taiream, KnuxSu, Shadouge, slight BlazeXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first fic for this site; however, this is not my first ever fanfic. This first chapter is told in 3rd person, but the rest of this story will be in 1st person.**_

_**Class of 2K15**_

_Chapter One: Senior Year, Day One_

"Silver, wake up. Pop'll be pissed if you're late on the first day of school," a dark grey hedgehog said, turning the light on in Silver's room.

Silver groaned, but got out of his bed and faced his brother. "Why are you up so early Tariq (Tah-rick)?"

"I don't want my little brother being late for his first day of his last year in high school," Tariq said with a smirk. "Now come on, get dressed."

"You know what I think?" The younger hedgehog said as he walked to his closet.

"No, I don't; but I'm pretty sure you'll tell me."

"I think, you're just rubbing in the fact that you graduated last year and you don't have to wake up early anymore."

"Not true. I have a class at nine," Tariq retorted as Silver put on a collared Hollister shirt and some khaki shorts, rim of his shorts stopping a couple of inches below his waist. "You know Pop ain't gonna appreciate you sagging."

"Pop sags, so that would make him a hypocrite. And I'm not even sagging," Silver said, lifting his shirt up to look at the position of his shorts.

"I can see your boxers."

"Quit looking for them," the younger hedgehog said as he walked by his brother and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I wasn't looking for them, your pants are just too low and it makes them visible."

"I don't have on pants, I have on shorts," Silver said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

Silver chuckled as he finshed brushing his teeth and washing hs face. "Can you hand me my Nike socks and my Sperry's?"

"Yeah, I got you. Which Nike socks, elite or regular?" Tariq asked, looking in his brother's sock drawer.

"Elite." The younger hedgehog said as he unbuttoned the collar to his shirt to groom his chest fur.

"Black with white markings or white with black markings?"

"The second one."

Tariq pulled out a pair of white and black socks and picked up his brother's Sperry's and placed them in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thanks. Hey, how do I look?" Silver said, stepping away from the mirror and facing his brother.

Tariq scoffed, "Like something you make at a Build-A-Bear workshop."

"I'm serious Tariq. Do I look decent?"

"Yeah, you look alright. Why?"

"Because I don't wanna look bad on the first day of my Senior Year."

"You sure it's not for a certain feline friend? That's catching a ride with you?"

Silver pushed past his brother and back into his room, attempting to hide the pink that tinted his cheeks. "No, it's not for her. And Tails is riding with us."

"Who are you picking up first?"

"Blaze," Silver mumbled as he put his socks and shoes.

Tariq snickered before patting his brother on the shoulder. "Silver, I've been known that you like her. Ever since you met her in middle school, you've had a crush on her."

"How could you possibly know that? I never said anything about it." Silver asked, confused.

"I'm your brother, I know these things. Now get a move on, you don't wanna be late picking them up."

Silver nodded, grabbed his bookbag, wallet, phone, and keys, and then made his way downstairs. "Alright bro," he said as he opened the door.

"Peace Silv. Hey, you got everything?"

Silver smirked and began to sing, "I got everything, I got everything."

Tariq rolled his eyes. "Go to school fool."

The younger hedgehog chuckled before walking out of the door and getting into his camaro.

After a short drive, he pulled up in front of Blaze's home and honked the horn. Moments passed before Silver honked the horn again, still waiting on the feline to emerge from her house. Just as he was about to honk a third time, the front door of the house opened and Blaze stepped out with her bookbag and purse. She had on a white Ralph Lauren v-neck with black skin-tight jeans and black toms; her hair was down around her shoulders instead of in its usual ponytail.

"Why are you so impatient?" She asked the hedgehog as she got in the car.

"I'm not impatient, you just take forever," Silver said, putting the car in gear and pulling off.

"You can't rush perfection," Blaze retorted, putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you."

"Funny. Hilarious. I don't know why you're not a comedian," The feline said dryly as they pulled up in front of Tails' house.

"I know. I am pretty funny," He said as Tails got out of his seat on the porch and walked to the car.

The fox had on a grey under armor sweatshirt and some under armor sweatpants. On his feet were under armor socks and slides. "Sup," he said, getting into the backseat.

"Why are you wearing a sweat suit on the first day of school?" Blaze asked as Silver put the car in gear and pulled off.

"I didn't feel like washing clothes yesterday and this was all that was clean," Tails said with an uncaring shrug.

"You know wearing that isn't gonna score you any points with Cream, right?" Silver asked, merging onto the highway.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm gonna make up for points lost tomorrow."

"How?" Blaze asked.

"The football game tomorrow. Her, Sonic, and Amy are going and she asked if I could tag along so that Sonic wouldn't be the only guy," The fox said as Silver took an exit that guided him off of the highway.

"Oh that's right, it is a football game tomorrow. Who do we play?" Silver asked as he arrived at the school and pulled into the parking lot.

"Green Hill Academy," Tails said, getting out of the car and leaning against his side.

"Those punk ass, smart, pretty boys?" The hedgehog asked mockingly as he and Blaze got out of the car.

"We're smart too," Tails said as a Audi pulled up beside him.

"Yeah but we're smart and tough. Those guys are a bunch of smart bitches in padding and football jerseys," the feline said as a blue hedgehog got out of the driver's side, a pink hedgehog got out of the passenger's side, and a rabbit and an red echidna got out of the back.

The blue hedgehog had on an white Abercrombie v-neck shirt with black straight-leg jeans and a pair of black vans. He also wore a black snapback on his head. The pink hedgehog had on a red Aeropostale v-neck wih blue skinny jeans and a pair of black Jordan's. The rabbit wore a collared Ralph Lauren polo shirt with black skinny jeans and black Sperry's and the echidna wore a white Nike shirt with black shorts and black Nike socks with white markings. On his feet were a pair of Nike slides.

"Who's a bitch in padding and football jerseys?" Sonic asked as he sat on the hood of his car.

"Green Hill Academy's football team," Silver said.

"Oh yeah, they're a bunch of bitch-made motherfuckers," Knuckles said, walking over to the side of the car that Amy and Cream were on.

"Finesse, no flex," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Regardless of how weak the other team is, I still wanna see the game. It's the first home game of the year," Cream said as Sonic nodded.

"You guys should come. We can meet at my house and go eat before kickoff," he said as a black hedgehog pulled a motorcycle into the parking space in front of him.

The hedgehog shut off his bike and put the kickstand down and took off his red full-face helmet. He got off of the motorcycle and lightly leaned against, careful not to tip it over. He was wearing a grey Hollister v-neck with black skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylor's.

"Alright Shadow The Boss, riding the motorcycle to school. I see you," Knuckles said with a smirk.

Shadow chuckled. "Judging by this group, I'd say that you guys are having a conversation. What's up?"

"We we're coming up with a game plan for tomorrow," Tails said.

"What's tomorrow?"

"The first home game of the season. We were talking about meeting up at my place and then going to eat before kickoff. You in?" Sonic asked.

"I have room for five people in my car in case you don't feel like taking your bike," Silver chimed in.

"I wish I could come but I have to babysit my little cousin. What time does the game start?"

"Pregame starts at 7:15 but the game doesn't start until 7:30," Cream said as Shadow nodded.

"Alright. I'll probably be at the game but I can't chill with you guys before the game."

"That's fine...hold on, where's Bat-Girl?" Knuckles asked.

"She had to take her little brother to daycare, so she couldn't ride with me," the darker hedgehog said.

The warning bell rang, signaling to the group of friends that it was time for them to disperse and head to homeroom, where they would receive their first semester.

Sonic sighed and got up. "Homeroom, here I come."

"Shall the three hedgehogs travel to homeroom in each other's company?" Silver asked Sonic and Shadow, giving a British accent impersonation.

"We shall," Shadow said as Sonic nodded.

The three hedgehogs made their way into the building, leaving their friends behind in the parking lot.

"Well damn. Since we're grouping up by last name, c'mon Blaze. Let's go to homeroom," Knuckles said, linking arms with the feline and walking into the building.

"Ms. Rabbit?" Amy asked in a professional voice.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" Cream responded sounding professional as well.

"Do you believe that we should follow the others suit and go to homeroom?"

Amy nodded. "I believe we should."

The two made their way into the building, leaving Tails in the parking lot. The fox shrugged and said, "Alright Miles. Let's get this year started," before heading towards the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's up fellas?" A black falcon said, pulling up a chair and sitting with the three hedgehogs. He wore a white collared Aeropostale shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of white Air Force One's.

"Hey, what's up Thomas," Sonic said, giving his friend a fist pound.

"You guys should come to the game tomorrow night," Thomas said. "I'm starting."

"Forreal? You're the starting slot receiver?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Since Steven graduated last year, Delancey moved to the post and I get the slot."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I know; but you guys should come to the game. It'll be fun to watch us stomp on Green Hill Academy."

"We are coming," Silver said, joining the conversation.

"Everybody? The ladies too?"

"I don't know about everyone. Rouge might go, she might not go," Shadow said with a shrug.

"It'd be nice to have her come," Thomas said as Shadow shot him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she makes up for your lack of school spirit Shads," Sonic interjected, making the darker hedgehog scowl.

Thomas laughed. "Well, I was gonna say that her energy in the stands pumps up the football team; but that explanation works too."

"Don't talk trash about my school spirit, or my lack of thereof," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine. We'll stop. Besides, the teacher's about to start handing out schedules," Silver said as a male fox made his way to the front of the room with a small stack of papers.

"Gant, Thomas?" He called out as Thomas raised his hand.

"I'm right here."

"Come get your schedule," he said, motioning the falcon towards the front.

"Oh, alright," Thomas said, getting up and making his way to the front to receive his schedule.

Once the falcon was in his seat again, the teacher resumed calling names and handing out schedules.

"Hey, what classes do you have?" Sonic asked, reaching for Thomas' schedule.

"Damn, can _I_ look at my schedule first?" The falcon growled, snatching the paper away.

The speedster put his hands up innocently. "Mybad, I thought you already looked at it."

A moment passed before Thomas handed Sonic his schedule and the other two hedgehogs scooted closer so that they could see.

"Let's see...," Sonic said, pointing towards the first class on the paper. "Honors English IV, Weight Training, Honors Calculus AB, and Honors French III."

"One of these things doesn't belong," Shadow taunted as Thomas snatched his schedule back.

"Shut up. I needed an elective class to take this semester and weight training was all they had. Technically it's honors advanced P.E."

"Are you getting honors weight added to your GPA?" Silver asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Well then it isn't honors anything..." Sonic began but stopped at the mention of a certain name.

"Hedgehog, Scourge?"

A deep scowl settled across the group's faces as a green hedgehog made his way to the front. He wore sunglasses, despite being in the building. On his torso was a white OBEY v-neck and his legs sported a pair of blue straight leg jeans. He wore his pants well below his waist, showing his black Ralph Lauren Polo boxers; and he sported a pair of Ralph Lauren Polo boots on his feet.

"I thought he was transferring schools?" Thomas asked in a whisper.

"I did to. I can't stand his ass," Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Bitch-made fuck boy," Sonic growled under his breath.

Silver remained quiet, but the scowl etched it's way deeper into his face. He didn't like Scourge, like the other two hedgehogs, but his dislike went deeper. Shadow and Sonic despised Scourge, but Silver just flat out hated him. Not only because Scourge was arrogant, conceded and rude, but also because of his passes and innuedos made towards Blaze.

"Hedgehog, Shadow?"

Shadow got up and went to the front, glaring at Scourge, who smirked at him. "Hiya Sunshine. Good to see you," he said as the darker hedgehog flipped him off.

Silver received his schedule next, ignoring Scourge's comment about his head, and compared it to Shadow's and Thomas'.

"How are you two gonna talk about my classes but have the same set-up as me?" Thomas asked the two.

"Well see, the way my schedule is set up, I needed an elective class and Weight Training was the easiest," Shadow said as Silver and Thomas laughed.

"I don't have an excuse like that. I just wanted to take Weight Training," Silver said as Sonic returned with his schedule.

"Bulking up for Blaze?" Thomas teased, making him blush.

"No. I'm just sick of being skinny."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Sonic, what classes do you have?" Shadow asked, turning to face the speedster.

"AP Biology, Honors Vocal Ensemble, French II, and Honors Calculus AB," Sonic said.

"You have Calc with me and Silver," Thomas said with a grin.

"Sweet. If only Shadow had it with us."

"I'm in Calc BC," Shadow said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rub in how much smarter you are than us," Silver said.

"Whatever, my GPA isn't even that much higher than yours."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Last time I saw my transcript it was a 3.9."

"Unweighted?"

"Yeah."

"What's your weighted?" Thomas chimed in.

"4.7."

"Your GPA is way higher than mine. I have a 4.3," Silver said, crossing his arms and looking at the darker hedgehog.

"Whatever, it's not even a half of a point higher."

"Can you two nerds stop bickering over GPAs? Especially since we have mister 4.0 weighted GPA right here," Thomas said, pointing to himself.

"And mister 4.1 weighted right here," Sonic chimed in, raising his hand.

"Still higher than most of the school," Shadow said with a shrug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Delancey and Espio, what's up fellas?" Knuckles said as a grey wolf sat down along with a purple chameleon. The wolf wore a black OBEY t-shirt with khaki straight leg pants and black Air Force Ones; and the chameleon wore a white Abercrombie shirt and black skinny jeans with red and white Jordans.

"Nothing much," Espio said as Delancey waved. "You two coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course we are. It's the first home game of the season," Blaze said.

"Yeah, and I'm the starting running back," the chameleon said with a smirk.

"Finally," Delancey said in his normal soft voice.

"Shut up. You're just now starting as the post receiver," Espio said, pointing at the wolf.

"True, but I've been the starting slot receiver since freshman year. You warmed the bench."

Espio flipped him off before turning back to Knuckles and Blaze. "Anyway, who all is coming?"

"You're coming aren't you?" Delancey asked the feline, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course I'm coming to the game," Blaze said, returning the smile.

"Cool. I'm gonna catch a touchdown for you," the wolf said.

"Just for me? That's cute."

"Back to my question," Espio said, ending Delancey's flirting with Blaze.

"Me, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, possibly Shadow, and I'm not sure about Rouge," Knuckles said.

Just as Knuckles finished his sentence did a teacher make her way to the front of the room. "Alright seniors, I need it relatively quiet so that I can pass out your schedules. You don't have to stop talking, but I need you to tone it down. Cool? Cool. Now, when I call your name, just raise your hand. Blaze The Cat?"

Blaze raised her hand and received her schedule, but before she could look at it, it was taken out of her hand by Espio. "What classes do you have?"

Delancey snatched the schedule out of his hands and gave it back to Blaze. "Let her look at it and then she'll let you see."

"Espio The Chameleon?" The teacher said.

Espio raised his hand and received his schedule, looking at it quickly before setting it down on table for the group to see.

"We have Calc together," Blaze said, pointing at the schedule.

"And French III," the wolf said, looking over the feline's shoulder and pointing at her paper.

"Aldis Delancey?" The teacher asked as Delancey raised his hand. As he was handed his schedule, Knuckles and Espio crowded around him, trying to see what classes he had.

"Where are your AP classes at man?" Espio asked.

"Yeah man c'mon. Discrete Math?" Knuckles said, pointing at the paper.

"That says _Honors_ Discrete Math," the wolf said, using his finger to draw an imaginary line under the course name.

"Still not AP," the chameleon said.

"Maybe he didn't want to take AP," Blaze said.

"Thank you Blaze. I didn't want to take AP this year," Delancey said.

"Why?" The echidna asked.

"I didn't feel like all that stress and work and the risk of tanking my GPA. AP classes are hard."

"But it'll give you college credit," Espio said.

"Only if I pass the AP exam, and I haven't passed a single one of those since I've been able to take AP classes."

"Knuckles The Echidna?" The teacher asked as Knuckles raised his hand.

She handed him his schedule and he set it on the table next to Espio's.

"AP Bio? That's a lot of work man, I had that class last year. It's no joke," Espio said.

"I can handle it. It's only biology, and Honors bio was easy when I took it freshman year."

"AP Bio is a different ballgame. It's hard."

"I'll be fine. It's just a class," the echidna said with a shrug.

"Keep thinking that. When your ass ends up with an 'F' you better not say shit," the chameleon said, causing the others to laugh.

"Knuckles, you got calc with Blaze and Espio," Delancey said, pointing to the echidna's schedule.

"For real? Sweet. Now I have people to cheat off of."

Blaze laughed. "Yeah right. If you cheat off of me, then we'll both fail."

"Who's gonna catch us?"

"It's not us getting caught, it's the fact that I won't know the answers."

"Oh come on. You're smart," Delancey said.

"I know, but Shadow said that calculus makes even the smart people feel stupid."

"Well then, I'm glad I decided against taking calculus."

"I don't see why. You took pre-calc last year in preparation for calculus," Knuckles said, shaking his head.

"I don't want to risk tanking my GPA for college credit."

"I kinda see his point," Espio said as a bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to first period.

"Blaze what's your first period?" Delancey asked.

"Vocal Ensemble."

"Cool, I've got Drama. I'll walk down there with you," the wolf said, standing up and waiting on the feline.

"Oh, cool. Thanks Delancey."

The two exited the room and made their way to class while Knuckles went and met up with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "Yo Silv, I've got something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"You need to hurry up and cuff Blaze."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Delancey is trying to get at her."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.


	2. Analyzation and Contemplation

_Author's Note: I apologize for the long update. And thanks to those guests that reviewed last chapter._

**_Chapter Two: Analyzation and Contemplation_**

_(Silver's POV)_

"You're jocking," I say. There's no way that Delancey is trying to get at Blaze. He's known her for as long as I've known her, and he's never shown any interest in her.

"I'm serious. He was flirting with her in homeroom," Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"Delancey? But he's not a flirt," Sonic said, looking confused.

"I know. I'm not saying that he was being a flirt, I'm saying that he was flirting with her."

"How? What exactly did he say?" I ask.

"He told her that he was gonna catch a touchdown for her at the game tomorrow night."

"That's it?" If that's all he told her, then I have nothing to worry about. Thomas and Espio would say stuff like that to her all the time last year.

"He's walking her to class."

"Okay? Maybe he has a class near hers." I say with a shrug.

"Fine, don't take me seriously. When he's cuffed her, don't be mad. I warned you."

Sonic and I began walking our first class. It's uncouth to be late on the first day.

"I don't know Silver, maybe Knuckles is right about this," He says.

"I don't think so. I mean, Delancey has know Blaze for as long as I have and he's never shown any interest in her."

He chuckled. "Neither have you."

I wave my had dismissively. "We're not talking about me."

"Think about it. Delancey could be in the same situation that you're in: feeling her, but afraid that she doesn't feel the same. Only difference is that he's figured out that if he doesn't make his move this year he'll never get another chance."

"No. I figured that out too."

"Then why in the hell haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I..." Damn, why _haven't_ I asked her out yet? Am I _that_ afraid of rejection?

"You're asking her out. Let's go," He says, grabbing my arm.

"No, wait. I'll do it tomorrow. At the game."

"Fine." He let me go. "You better. I'm gonna be on your ass tomorrow at the game to make sure you do."

"I will. I swear."

"You're lying like shit. Let me move away before this lightning strikes," He said before walking into the chorus room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Delancey wave goodbye to Blaze and head into the auditorium. I really hope that he's just being friendly because I can't compete with the type of guy he is. He's the perfect guy for Blaze: strong, athletic, smart, and a gentleman.

I'm just a smart, skinny nice guy. If Delancey asks her out, I know she'll say yes.

"Silver, any particular reason why you're just standing outside the classroom?" Blaze asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh...I was just thinking." Damn. I'm supposed to be asking her out tomorrow, I don't need to look stupid in front of her.

"Well, if you stand out there any longer, you're gonna be late," she says before going into class.

I follow her suit and enter the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"And now that it's over, I'll never be sober. I couldn't believe. And now I'm so high," Sonic sang as me, him, and Blaze left the chorus room.

"Sonic, let Childish Gambino sing the song. Please; it sounds better when he does it."

"Whatever Blaze, I know I can sing," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I know you can sing too, just not that song," she says, shaking her head.

"Well I apologize that I can't sing every song perfectly like you can."

Blaze waves her hand dismissively as we exit the arts hallway. "It's certain songs that everyone can't sing. Well, everyone except Silver."

"Whatever," I say. It's certain songs that I can't sing well, but they seem to think that I sing everything well.

"Nah, nah. You know she's right. Even on a bad day you can sing your ass off," Sonic says as a group of people, most likely freshman, stop right in front of us.

"So, they're just gonna stop like there's not anyone behind them? The fuck?" Blaze says as Sonic gives an irritated sigh.

"Can you get the fuck out the way?! There are people behind you trying to get to class!" He yells at the group in front of us.

Most of the group moves out of the way, except for this one weasel.

He doesn't say anything, he just glares at us and flips Sonic off; I guess trying to make a name for himself.

Sonic rolled his eyes and flipped him off right back. "I can do that too, bitch."

"I bet you won't hit him though," someone in the crowd yells at Sonic.

"You're right, I won't hit him. I've got better things to do on the first day of my senior year than to beat the ass of some freshman trying to make a name for himself. I got colleges to apply to, I don't have time to fight," he says as we push past the weasel.

"I can tell that these are gonna be some annoying freshman," Blaze says as we pass the stairwell of the building's right wing. "I'll see you guys later. I got AP Bio this period." Sonic waves as I watch her walk away. Her body is so nice...jeez what a nice ass...

"Wall, twelve o'clock," Sonic says.

I turn my attention back to the direction that I'm walking and almost walk right into a wall beside the English hallway's double doors.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks man. So, what class do you have second period?"

"The same class that Blaze has, but I wanna see what class Amy has next so I can walk her to it."

"How'd you know what her first period was?"

"She text me."

I nod my head in understanding as we stop outside of an English class. After a second, Amy comes out of the room and walks over to us.

"Hey Silver. Hey Sonikku," she says, waving at me and then hugging Sonic.

Sonic blushes and I laugh. His pet name sounds like a character from some anime.

"Hey Ames. What's your next class?"

"Weigh training."

"With Thomas and I," I say as they hold hands and start to walk.

"You're taking weight training?" Amy asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Thomas said the same thing. We think that he's just trying to bulk up for Blaze," Sonic says as we head towards the gym.

"I'm not!" Well, I kinda am; but if I let them know that, then I'll never hear the end of it. "I'm just sick of being skinny."

"Sure you are. So you waited until your senior year to do something about it? Come on Silver; Sonic and I aren't that dumb. Knuckles and Espio, maybe, but not us. We know that you wanna put yourself in a situation where Blaze can't say no to you," Amy says, smirking.

I don't say anything. I can't say anything. She hit it dead on the head. I want to look good for Blaze so that when I ask her out, she can't say no. Of course, me being forced into asking her out tomorrow puts a huge hole in my plans. And Delancey's alleged flirting with her fucks shit up too.

"Exactly. Silver, we know you. We know you want to look good for Blaze. Just admit it; we're not gonna tell her," Sonic says, stopping in front of the main gym.

Amy hugs him. "Bye Sonic. See you in lunch hopefully? "

"Hopefully. Love you Ames," He says as I look away and gag. Sometimes they're cute, but majority of the time they're nauseating. I hope that by turning away, I missed them kiss...and I did.

Not that I have anything against them, they're a cute couple; but sometimes they can be over the top. Besides, I'm single, and single people don't like to be around couples. It makes us feel like a third wheel.

"Bye Ames. I'm off to hell," Sonic says, releasing his hug on Amy.

"You mean AP Bio? How can you call it hell if you haven't been in it yet?" I ask as Amy and I walk to the door of the gym.

"Shadow and Espio said that it was hell. They said Mrs. Kersting gives a lot of projects and homework."

"Shadow and Espio complain about every class. I wouldn't judge a class based off of what they say," Amy says as she and I go into the gym...

Only to see a sign that says for weight training to meet in the auxiliary gym.

"Well, that would've been nice to know before we went into the gym," I say, exiting the main gym with Amy following right behind me.

"I know that's right. Sometimes teachers here can be just as dumb as some of the students."

"Ain't that the truth?" I say as we enter the auxiliary gym right as the bell rings.

I scan the bleachers. Let's see who's in here. We have Thomas on the top row, Tails next to him, Rouge on the row in front of them, Shadow next to her, and...fuck, he's in this class?

"What's up Silver and Amy?" Thomas says, motioning us up towards the group.

Amy walks ahead of me and sits on the other side of Rouge. I walk up to Thomas' row and sit in between him and Delancey, who was in the corner a couple of feet away from me.

"What's up Silver?" Shadow says as he turns to face us.

"Oh, I don't get spoken to?" Amy says, whipping around to face him.

"I said hey to you when you sat down."

"You did not."

"Yes I did. You sat next to Rouge and I was like 'What's up Amy' but you never said anything back."

"He did, Amy. I heard him," Tails says as he and Cream turned around.

"Oh. Sorry Shadow, I didn't hear you," Amy said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's all good. So what class did you have first...?" "Squaaaaaad!" A familiar voice says from across the room.

I look over and see...Scourge? Oh hell...

"Why the hell is he in here?" Delancey asks from his corner.

"I guess he has this class," Tails says, crossing his arms.

Scourge. Just mentioning his name disgusts me. I can't believe that I have an entire semester of class with this guy. Fuck.

"Please don't let the idiots that he hangs out with be in here too," Cream says, clasping her hands together as if she were praying.

Too late. He and his delinquent crew walk into the auxiliary gym late, as they've done every year since freshman year. Him, Jet, and Bark. And, of course, every "badass" crew has to have at least one "bad bitch", so Wave is hanging with them too. I personally don't have a problem with anyone in Scourge's crew, I just dislike Scourge; however, most of my friends hate his friends. Rouge, Amy, and Cream all hate Wave because she flirts with all their boyfriends (mostly Shadow); Tails, Shadow, and Sonic even though he's not in here, hate Jet because he flirts with their girlfriends (mostly Rouge) . And that's really weird because Jet and Wave are a couple.

Now Bark is a different story. No one really hates him, but because we have a problem with his friends, he has a problem with us. I personally think that that's a stupid reason to have enemies. I mean, if my beef isn't with you, then you shouldn't worry about me. I'm not plotting against you or anything, so you shouldn't consider me your enemy.

Anyway, the three of them walk over to our side of the bleachers, Scourge leading the way, and stand in front of us.

"Looks like this class might be a lot more fun than I thought," Jet said as he sat on the row in front of Rouge, facing her.

"Yeah," Wave adds on, sitting next to Shadow. "I think I'll have a lot of fun in this class."

Shadow scowled and moved up to my row while Rouge moved to the other side of Tails.

"Yeah, fun for you two. I think this class is missing one person to make it fun for me. Where's my Kitty?"

"_She's not your kitty_," Delancey says, sounding about as upset as I feel right now.

Scourge looks up at him and smirks. "What's up _Aldis_? I didn't even see you back there."

Delancey scowls. "I've told you an infinite number of times that I go by my last name."

"What name did your mom give you?"

"Delancey."

"_Aldis_ Delancey."

"I don't care what my name on my birth certificate says. If you fucking call me Aldis, I won't answer."

Scourge chuckled. "Damn bro. Mad or nah."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me, Pretty Boy? Mister 'Finesse No Flex'."

"I've got more flex than you Scourge, considering the fact that I'm on the school's varsity football team and you couldn't even make the JV team those three years you tried out."

Shots. Fired. Like, damn; I think that Scourge gets under Delancey's skin as much as he gets under mine, because that sounded like something I'd say.

Thomas and I look over at Delancey to see that's he's shifted, no longer leaning back and having his feet rest on the bleachers. He looks extremely irritated, like...well just about everyone in our group.

He really doesn't like Scourge, but I don't see why. Other than the fact that he's a total asshole and a prick, he's never done anything to Delancey to make him despise him. I mean, Scourge doesn't go out of his way to piss him off like he does to Sonic, Shadow, and I.

Scourge scoffs. "I'm too pretty to play that game, that's why I never made the team. Coach Scott just didn't want me to mess up this temple of a body."

"Why don't you sit your 'temple' down and shut the hell up?" Shadow says, joining in on the conversation.

"Hey man, shut up. His beef ain't with you," Bark snaps at Shadow, standing over him.

"Fuck off. I'm talking to Scourge, not you. Mind your damn business."

"Hey, watch your mouth. It's too much cursing going on over there," Coach Scott says as he comes in with a rack of basketballs.

Shadow sighs and shakes his head. "I always get caught cursing. Delancey and Scourge have been cursing each other out since the fucking bell rang, and I get told to watch my fucking mouth? This is bullshit."

"Hey, come here," Coach says. "Bring your stuff."

Shadow rolls his eyes and gets up, putting his bookbag on and walking over to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rouge shake her head. "How do you get kicked out of weight training?"

"A better question is how do you get kicked out of class on the first day of school?" Tails says as we watch Shadow leave the gym with a slip of paper in his hand, most likely going to ISS.

Scourge chuckles and motions for Jet to follow him as he walks to the basketball rack. Delancey and Tails follow them, getting a ball and going to a goal far away from those two.

Thomas taps me on the shoulder before whispering, "I think Knuckles could be right about Delancey trying to get at Blaze."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, I think he likes her. You see the way he reacted when Scourge called her his kitty. He reminded me of you."

He's got a point. Delancey did flip when Scourge said that, almost to the extent that I would have.

"I hate to rush you man, but you should hurry up and cuff Blaze; because if Delancey asks her out, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that she'll say yes. He's a good dude, like the kind of dude chicks dream about."

"Yeah, I know. A nice guy, a smart guy, and a football player. He's way better than me."

"Now I wouldn't necessarily say that. He's a 'dreamy jock' and everything, but you're not that bad either. You're smart, kinda funny, and you can sing and dancd your ass off. The only think Delancey has on you is muscle."

"Yeah, but ladies love muscle. Especially Blaze. She always gushes over big, muscular dudes. I've seen her watch NFL games just to see how the players look. I'm skinny as hell, I don't stand a chance."

"If you get to her first, then yeah, you do. Trust me."

Get to her first. That seems simple enough. Ask her out before Delancey gets the opportunity. Hopefully she'll say yes.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and be kind enough to leave a review._


End file.
